Let's Bag Us Some Chicks
by CheriSlaughter
Summary: Hitting on chicks on the nice sandy beach and hitting the casino after dark. How Lloyd hated Altamira. He hated everything about it, but mostly hated that Zelos was there with him. ZelosxLloyd, oneshot, fluffish


Title: Let's Bag Us Some Chicks

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Homosexual love, mild cussing, and a hint of OOC

Summary: Hitting on chicks on the nice sandy beach and hitting the casino after dark. How Lloyd hated Altamira. He hated everything about it, but mostly hated that Zelos never seemed to care about him at times like these.

A/N- Well I was in the mood for some daydreaming of ZelosxLloyd so I wrote this fic. I didn't really know if I should have posted this but then I was like _'hell, I'll post this anyways'_ so I posted it. Tell me what you think of it. Love ya

Disclaimer: I don't feel like thinking of anything witty so shall simply say that I do not own Tales of Symphonia and any of the characters.

* * *

"Hi my sweet hunny I've missed you."

_'Why. . .'_

"But I miss you much more my dear."

_'Does he. . .' _

"I hope I'll see you again then my sweetie," said as the old Chosen of Teth'alla blew a kiss to all the giggling girls that were surrounding him.

_'Why does he find so much interest in flirting with girls he doesn't know?'_ questioned Lloyd in his head as he was sitting down on the sand of the beach and staring at Zelos and his groupies. After reuniting the worlds, Zelos followed Lloyd just like he said he would. Lloyd thought that this was nice. It would finally let him be alone with Zelos. Unfortunately the poor hero has fallen in love with the infamous gigolo. He loved how the fair Chosen could speak his mind yet be so mysterious at the same time. He loved how Zelos could understand his own feelings more then himself. He loves how Zelos would do what he wanted to do when he was too afraid to do so. Lloyd loved how Zelos's red locks reflects the radiance of the sun and it the heat could be forgotten when you stared right into his blue eyes that allowed you to look into Zelos's thoughts. Oh how Lloyd hated that stupid Ex-Chosen for making him fall in love.

"And this is my buddy Lloyd," said Zelos as he broke Lloyd free of his daydreams and into a world full of girls and Zelos.

"What?!," snapped Lloyd. He felt all dozy from the overdose of sun light that shone on the Altamira beach and the last thing that he wanted was to be in the middle of fickle girls in skimpy bathing suits.

"Chill dude. I'm just trying to help you hook up with a some chicks. Of course you won't do as well as me but I bet you can bag a couple," winked Zelos. He excused himself from the crowd of girls and to an empty lot of the beach where there he sat Lloyd down with himself. Although Lloyd wouldn't want to bag chicks if it was the last thing to do on the world that they lived on now, he couldn't help being joyous from the warmth of Zelos's well built arm wrapped around his neck and a couple of red strands of hair that were now tickling his face.

"What now?" grumbled Lloyd as he made himself comfortable on the sand.

"I'm going teach you my 100 secrets to bagging chicks," smirked Zelos.

"What?" Lloyd was confused. Where did that come from?

"Did you forget? I promised you that I would teach you and I'm a man of my word you know?" Zelos said full of pride.

"How could you be a man of your word when you were the one's that betrayed us, and helped Cruxis and the Renegades," corrected Lloyd.

"But I made it up right?"

"I suppose. . . " said Lloyd uncertainly. He didn't really want to learn how to bag chicks. Even if he was as straight as Zelos, he wouldn't study a hundred ways.

"The first thing you need to remember is that chicks love-" Zelos said, rambling about his hundred ways. _'This is never going to end is it?_' thought Lloyd as he started to get even sleepier. After way number five, Lloyd has lost it. He leaned gently against Zelos's warm and inviting shoulder and drifted way in his dreams.

* * *

"Yo bud! Wake up," someone called to Lloyd while shaking him.

"What?" grumbled Lloyd as he opened his eyes._ 'Dammit, I was in the middle of a good dream,_' cursed Lloyd as he turned his head to the person that was trying to wake him up. He noticed that he was sleeping soundly on his back on a towel.

"It's getting dark, you should change into normal clothes before you get a cold bud," said Zelos. To Lloyd's surprise, Zelos was wearing a pink blouse with a nice pair of white baggy slacks to go with it. If Zelos's outfit wasn't hot enough already from his usual pink outfit, Zelos insisted on still showing half of his chest by leaving the top half buttons unbuttoned.

"What's with that outfit?" asked Lloyd as he got off the hard earth.

"What else? We're hitting the casino," said Zelos as he pulled Lloyd up. "But first you need to wear something that makes you look older. I'll lend you some of my clothes."

"What?! I don't want to go the casino. The last time we went there you stayed till midnight and I had to carry you and your drunk ass back to the hotel where you decided to sleep on the bed when it was my turn," said Lloyd in protest.

"Come on bud. It'll be fun this time. The great Zelos will make you look so hot that you would look 21 and smokin'," said Zelos as he dragged Lloyd all the way back to their suite room.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Lying is the first path to thievery. I don't want to pretend I'm 21," complained Lloyd in defense as Zelos shoved him into the elevator.

"Loosen up bud, I'll even hook you up with a chick tonight," said Zelos as he pressed the '5' button.

"But I don't even want to hook up with a chick," complained Lloyd.

"You don't want to hook up with a chick?" asked Zelos, making Lloyd start turning red.

"W-what I mean is t-that," Lloyd stuttered. _'Oh goddess! What did I say? He's going to think I'm a freak now. Stupid, stupid, stupid,'_ panicked Lloyd in his head. "I don't want too ummmm, hook up with any girl that Ive never met before until then."

"Don't say silly things like that, bud. How do you know you won't like it if you never tried?" said Zelos.

"Ding," went the elevator as they reached the floor their suite was on.

"S-so are we going to go over to our r-room, right?" stammered Lloyd. He rushed towards the room and tried to open the door but failed miserably.

"Why are you in such a rush?" questioned Zelos. He scooted Lloyd away from the knob and swiped in a card. The machine then beeped and Zelos entered the huge suite room.

Lloyd was actually very uncomfortable right now. He didn't know if Zelos figured out he was gay and he didn't really know if he would be happy if he didn't. He sat himself down on one of the seats while Zelos was going through his suitcase looking for an outfit.

"Here ya go," said Zelos as he handed Lloyd a crimson red silk blouse, a white tie, black slack, and a black belt to match the pants.

"Huh? I thought we were just going to the casino. Why do I have to wear a tie?" asked Lloyd as he picked up the fancy pieces of clothing that probably cost thousands of gald.

"It's called fashion bud," Zelos said. He seemed some what distracted. It worried Lloyd but he shrugged it away and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks for the clothes," mumbled Lloyd as he started to take off his clothes.

"No problem," said Zelos. He was staring out of the patio into the purple sky made by the red from the sun and the blue of the night sky.

"Zelos? Why are these pants so tight?" grumbled Lloyd as he walked out of the bathroom with the new outfit on.

"It helps show off your cute little butt, bumpkin," Zelos said as he walked towards Lloyd and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons and loosened Lloyd's tie.

"What's wrong? You don't sound so well," asked Lloyd in concern. Even if he didn't want to admit he was gay to the playboy, he also didn't want to see Zelos sulking like this.

"Huh? It's nothing. You look great bud. With this, you will have bunches of hunnies asking you for some action," Zelos said in a goofy voice and added a wink.

"Zelos," Lloyd started, "I really don't have any interest in girls."

"What? I thought you were joking," said Zelos as he tried to look surprised. Unfortunately Lloyd knew Zelos too well to know that he was knew.

"No, I wasn't. I'm gay. There, I said it," sternly said Lloyd. He was getting kind of annoyed at the fact that Zelos was in denial.

"Oh, that's cool man," mumbled Zelos. He turned away from Lloyd and headed for the door.

"That's all you have to say, jerk?!" said Lloyd in frustration._ 'I tell that jerk that I'm gay and he still insist that I go flirt with girls. What's wrong with him?'_

"Chill man," said Zelos.

"No, I tell you that I'm gay and you are more interested in hitting the casino so you have a chance to have sex with one of those floozies. Do you even care about my feelings?" yelled Lloyd, stopping Zelos in his tracks.

"Well what do you me to do? I'm cool about you being gay but too bad for you that this is who I am," said Zelos now getting a bit annoyed himself.

"Well I would like it if you to at least stop flirting with every girl we pass by. It pisses me off every time you talk to strangers like they are more important then your best friend" yelled Lloyd. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and his voice was starting to shake like crazy.

"Lloyd-" Zelos started but then cut off.

"Don't you know how much pain you put me through when you talk to those girls that don't even know how great of a person you are? Do you know how much it hurts me when you insist that I pick up a girl just so you could get rid of me and flirt with other girls?" screamed Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Zelos said again, trying to defend his right.

"No! I don't care anymore! If I knew that all you would do is flirt with all the girls on this world, then I would have never let you go along with me on this journey," Lloyd said. He couldn't control himself. He was tired of Zelos. He didn't want to feel like this anymore.

"Lloyd!" Zelos exclaimed as he grabbed Lloyd's hand and forced him into his arms. Lloyd gasped and struggled to get out of Zelos's grasp, but Zelos held onto Lloyd as though he was the only thing on the world that he has ever wanted.

"Let go of me," grumbled Lloyd as he continued squirming in Zelos's arms.

"No," Zelos said sternly, "Now listen to me bud, I do not care about those girls more then you. You are my best and only true friend that I have ever had. I care about you more then anyone else on this world, do you hear that. Don't dare storm out on me now."

"But," started Lloyd before he got cut off by Zelos. _'Does Zelos really mean that? No way, he's just playing with me. Before I know it, he'll go off with some girl again and forget all about me,' _thought Lloyd.

"No buts. I never found the real meaning of living until I met you. Because of you, I found hope and courage in me and I found my real self. You are the one person that I truly can opened my heart to," said Zelos as he lifted Lloyd's chin up to make eye contact.

_'His eyes. . . He really means it. . .'_

"But I'm gay. . . Doesn't that freak you out?" asked Lloyd as he looked down. He stopped fighting and allowed Zelos to peacefully hold him in his arms. His tears were starting to stop and his voice started to stop shaking so much.

"Well," Zelos said as he let Lloyd go, "I've been thinking about it for a while and. . . "

"And what?" asked Lloyd. '_Arrgh, he's teasing me!'_

"I don't mind it," said Zelos, "Who you have wet dreams about is none of my business," smirked Zelos while he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his long, soft hair.

"What?" Lloyd said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why should I care? We just can't share a bed anymore, though. I don't want you to grope me in my sleep you know," said Zelos while giving Lloyd his signature look.

"Fine," said Lloyd in his almost normal self, "I'll just get the bed all to myself."

"What? How does that work?" pouted Zelos.

"Well your the one that is too scared to share a bed with me," said Lloyd smugly.

"Actually," said Zelos smugly. He walked over to Lloyd until their faces were an inch apart, "it so happens that I'm also gay." Zelos smirked and then connected his lips to Lloyd's.

"Mmph!" Lloyd tried to talk but he slowly melted into the kiss. Zelos nibbled on Lloyd's lower lip asking for entrance but it was too late for Lloyd's lips already has loosened up. Zelos's hot tongue then slip between Lloyd's lips making him shiver and when it reached his own tongue he couldn't help but give a moan of pleasure. Zelos moved his tongue slowly and playfully as he twirled a little and massaged the top, tip to throat and back again. The two boys were kissing before Zelos heard a whimper from poor Lloyd that was asking for Slyph's sweet oxygen. When Zelos let Lloyd breath, Lloyd was red as he touched his own lips in amazement.

"How did you like that?" Zelos asked smugly.

'I, uhh,umm, well, I," Lloyd mumbled in embarrassment and confusion. Lloyd's mind was racing. He just experienced his first kiss from the world's biggest player. He was so blown away that he could not find any words to say.

"Got nothing to say?" asked Zelos smugly as he wrapped his arm around his hunny's waist and pinched Lloyd's butt, making Lloyd squeak in the most adorable way.

"Z-Zelos!" yelped Lloyd.

"Yes my love?" asked Zelos as he looked into Lloyd's eyes.

"W-when d-did you-" stuttered Lloyd.

"When did I fall in love with you?" said Zelos, "Well to tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Zelos!" exclaimed Lloyd as he tensed up a bit.

"Relax Lloyd. I guess that the more time I spent with you, the more I fell in love. I guess I noticed it after our talk at Flanior though," said Zelos simply.

"Flanior?" asked Lloyd.

"Yeah. After the talk we had, I went back to bed thinking about what you said and I realized that I could never leave you even if I wanted to. After I realizing that, I started to notice other little things about you like that cute ass of your's," said Zelos while he put both of his hands on Lloyd's butt and squeezed and pushed Lloyd's hips against his that gave him a quite rewarding groan/gasp.

"B-but, I thought you liked girls," said Lloyd lamely as he was groaning from Zelos's hips griding into his.

"Well I did too," said Zelos carelessly like he didn't care if he liked girls or boys.

"What? How did you think you liked girls if you are gay?" asked Lloyd in shock. He pushed Zelos away and turned away. _'He better not treat me like those floozies that he always flirts with!'_

"Actually I have no idea. I just turned gay when I met you. I was always wondering about that before but I gave up once I realized that I fell in love," Zelos cooed as he attempted to get Lloyd back in his arms.

"How can you say that so carelessly? Do you care about being with someone that you aren't sexually attracted to?" asked Lloyd. He was pretty freaked about his love's attitude right now.

"Aww don't be like that hunny" pouted Zelos as he glomped Lloyd from behind.

"How would i know if you actually like me if you keep calling me by those names?" asked Lloyd as he tried to pull Zelos off of him.

"Well think of it like this. You are the only person that I have ever felt something for," said Zelos in a somewhat compromising voice.

"Gee, thanks. What about all those girls that you have slept with?"

"Oh them? They just made me feel good," Zelos chuckled.

"Oh great. . . How do I know if you like me just because I make you feel good?" said Lloyd. He was getting tired of all the holes in Zelos's personality.

"Well," Zelos said as he closed up to Lloyd's ear, "It's because you make me feel just as good when I'm just talking to you," he purred then added a lick with it.

"Ahhh. . . Stop that Zelos! I'm serious," moaned Lloyd.

"So am I, my love," Zelos seductively whispered as he was now nibbling on Lloyd's poor ear.

"B-but-nuugh-how is me talking, any different-ahhh-then the other girls? Stop it Zelos" Lloyd scolded between his moans.

"Because the other girls make me feel good during sex. If you could make me feel just as good by just talking," Zelos's voice turned husky as he said the last sentence, "I bet I will feel a million times better while I'm fucking you, my sweet little rosebud." Then Zelos added a light thrust into Lloyd's backside. Zelos then chuckled at Lloyd's cute moan that came out of that adorable mouth.

"Zelos! What are you doing?" scolded Lloyd as he turned around to face his love.

"Only what you want my darling," Zelos said flirtatiously while he was rubbing his cheek is hunny's soft spikes.

"We can't. We just found out. Kissing and hugging are fine but that's going to far," explained Lloyd sternly as he tried to get his now boyfriend, out of his head.

"Awww, but I've been waiting for this moment for a long time my sweet bumpkin," whined Zelos.

"No way, what is going to happen if you start flirting with another girl tomorrow," said Lloyd.

"But that's just who I am sweet cheeks," said Zelos playfully.

"Well if you have any intentions of getting in my pants, I advise you to stop it," sighed Lloyd.

"Oh, so I have a chance of getting in your pants huh?" smirked Zelos as he closed up for another kiss. Both boys leaned in for another mind blowing kiss, but then a loud grumble from Lloyd's stomach broke the lustful moment.

"Uhhhhh," blushed Lloyd as he backed away.

"Hungry, are we?" asked Zelos in a smug voice. "Go wash your face and I'll treat you out for dinner."

"Do we still have to go to that gaudy casino?" whined Lloyd.

"Nah," said Zelos, "We're going on a date instead."

"A d-date?" said Lloyd blankly.

"Yep," Zelos said, then he lightly kissed Lloyd on the cheek and pushed him into the bathroom.

* * *

Cheri-chan- I hoped that you like it and leave helpful comments or good reviews. If I fucked up the kissing part, I'm deeply sorry. I actually never have been kissed before so I have no fucking way how it goes. I just typed it based on previous fanfics I've read ,,,,,


End file.
